More Then A Friendly Visit Remake
by Talian EAN
Summary: My very latest story. MUCH BETTER. Tohma is looking for comfort and Yuki is there to comfort him, but not in a friendly way.


"Some times you can be such a prick you know that?" said Tohma wile pulling himself on to the distraught novelists dark brown desk that shined in the little light the was produced from a little silver and black computer lamp. The blondey had dropped by the cold and quiet home of Mr. Erie Yuki without a phone call or any notice, he was often known for random paradox visits that only seemed to last for a short time, but today Tohma acted as if he had an urge to stay much longer then usual and looked to have alternative motives. As he got comfortable on the desk he watched Yuki struggle with his paragraph, as if Tohma was distracting him, but Yuki seemed not to mind his presents. Tohma looked profusely around the desk for a pin to fiddle with or a piece of paper to fold as he awaited the cold glair from Yuki. His eyes rested on Erie as he rested his forehead on the bottom of his keyboard.

"Writers Block?" Tohma's words snapped in the air as Yuki raised his head quickly and gave him a look that could kill, his eyes showed no signs of playfulness, as of Tohma's eyes that were full of hope and liveliness.

"Why would you think that?" His words were full of sarcasm as usual; they lingered in the air as Tohma gave a little smile and an even smaller laugh.

Yuki isn't one to let other people have there way with there words when speaking without caution to him, but for a small reason, he felt no need to stop Tohma from speaking his mind, it was something he did often, even if it was something that could hurt someone's feelings; along with that, Yuki wasn't in the grandest of moods and didn't feel any urge to argue, along with the fact that Mr. Tohma will fight back with the impure of words.

"Because of the most pitiful look on your face, and the lack interest you have in your work at the moment." Replied Tohma as he arched an eyebrow once more and crossed his arms along with his left leg over his right.

"Who are you to know of my 'interest'?!" Yuki's words were as icy as the look on his face. He has a small anger inside of him for people that just assumed about things they don't know of, and Tohma had hit the spot to tick him off. He stood from his chair and walked over to a black book shelf that sat on the left side of the computer desk, it held many books that he has written and have read over the years, it was filled from space to space. Yuki stood running a hand over the books on the third shelf.

Tohma shook his head slowly in disapproval of his harsh tone; he had expected a civil conversation, seeing as Yuki looked to be in an aggravated mood, but still in a calm state of mind. The room went quiet and Tomah sat still as Yuki continued to brush the dry dust off of his books and every six books he would run his hand along the other way. As annoyed as Erie was, Tohma felt a bit of tension between the two, he wanted to end it all with a swift comment, but his mind could not concentrate on what to say.

"Don't be so up tight, my love" Tohma moved from the tabled and walked over to Yuki, he leaned on the wall right next to the book case and gave a small smile as Yuki looked to him with a look of confusion. Tohma was sure his ponderous mind was that way due to the ending of his words, 'my love'. It was something Tohma said not so often, that mostly meant he was after something that wasn't on the list of things to do. His eyes wondered Erie's body, up and down, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable, and he looked to be fairly relaxed. Tohma took the relaxed body as a good sign that Yuki wasn't too irritated with him.

"My Love?" Yuki asked wile his hand stopped moving and his eyes were now locked in Tohma's, his face didn't look so bitter as it did before, and his body still moved freely without hesitation. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked once more. Tohma's face looked a bit confused, and his mind was racing with thoughts. He figured it was the perfect time to tell Erie about what had happened between his wife, his sister, and how he still had deep feelings for him.

"Yuki?" Tohma started

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you" He paused for a moment and looked the way of the desk, wondering if he should really release the information now, but he knew it had to be told in one way or another.

"Me, and your sister have, broken up". He paused once more "She has gone her different way and so have I" Tohma moved from his standing spot on the wall, to his sitting spot back on the semi-cold computer desk. Yuki also moved from the book case to his comfy computer chair; once seated he looked to Tohma with a warm look.

Before saying another uncertain word, Tohma moved once again, this time not to another spot in the room, but to the inviting spot on Yuki's lap. He moved quickly, not giving Erie a chance to protest his new seat. In the blink on an eye Tohma was sitting in his partners lap. He smiled wile wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck swiftly with a seductive look on his face.

"And to top it off, I still have" Tohma paused. "Urging feelings for you" His words sounded as if they were chosen carefully, but he was in fact, just saying what was on his dirty little mind.

Yuki's face went blank as Tohma showed no signs of moving from his position, he ignored the look on Erie's face, and he pulled up wile bestowed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss was inviting and nothing like a kiss Yuki would get from Shuichi. At first the longing peck was awkward until Yuki's lips softened up and showed the return of the unforeseen action. He was surprised that Erie returned the kiss. As he pulled away Yuki's eyes didn't seem so cold inside as they always are, they showed somewhat of a warm look.

Tohma looked deep into his eyes and searched for his lost soul.

"Yuki, do you love me?" his word lingered in the air as Erie thought for a moment, and without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed Tohma once more, this time the kiss felt as if it meant more, as if it was to answer his question with an exclamation point.

"Dose that answer your question?" he replied wile pulling away and slowly putting his arms around Tohma's small feminine waste. Erie had a small smile on his face, that now showed a somewhat playful look, this made Tohma feel more secure about his words and actions, he didn't have to wonder about the response to what he says and or dose.

The rest of the shortening day moved quickly, Tohma stayed and made lunch for the two and cleaned up Yuki's house a bit, it was randomly covered with beer cans and scattered bits of trash, with Shuichi not living there any more, due to the break of him and Yuki, the house was never clean, and there was hardly even food in the dining room. Aside from Tohma cleaning and Erie working on his latest novel, there was small tension in the air, it wasn't an angry tension, or a sad one, it was more of a forbidden sexual one, as if the two couldn't wait for the sun to set so they can lock the doors and set to mood, for a full night of pleasure. Tohma was always a fan of the way Erie was so rough at those kinds of things, how he was always the one in control.

The time passed and it was now eight PM and Tohma had just finished reading the rest of Yuki's novel that he had given him to go over, and give a small review on what he thinks. Tohma smiled as he moved his eyes from the paper and to Yuki.

"Brilliant" was all he said while handing back the stack of paper. After Yuki collected the papers he made his way down the hall and to his bed room, hoping that Tohma would follow, and he surely did. As Yuki laid down on his bed he folded his arms behind his head and looked to Tohma as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He gave a longing looked to him, a look that screamed, touch me, kiss me, and please me. Tohma didn't feel like going home, if anything he wanted to stay as long as he could.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked Erie wile looking to him with almost the same look. Yuki just grunted a soft grunt; he closed his eyes and nodded softly. Tohma was relieved that he was able to stay. A few moments passed before he laid down next to Yuki, on his side, he let go a very soft sigh, as he did this, Erie turned to face him and kissed him once more, the kiss was rougher then the last two had been, but this time Tohma was leading. The kiss became more passionate and more intense. Yuki led his hand slowly up Tohma's left side, making sure to touch his sweet spots. Soon there were striping each other of there cloths, they were both now in there boxers and nothing else. Yuki moved himself on top of Tohma and continued to kiss while they moved there pelvises in unison, with every intake of breath exhaled a soft moan. After moments of this Tohma was moved quickly onto his stomach, reveling his pail backside.


End file.
